


All our cards on the table

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: 30 Jaykara Kisses over 30 days





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A (not very anonymous) anon over on tumblr asked me to write up all 30 kisses from a prompt list I reblogged for these two.  
> Naturally, I accepted.  
> I'm gonna try & cross post each day- fingers crossed.

_I have decided to write these separately, and post one/day.  
_

_Prompt 1: First kiss._

There was no build up; no fan fare, no obvious signs.

They spent a lot of time together, because they were friends. On the surface, they might have looked like the most opposite to ever opposite, but they had more than enough smimilarities.

It wasn’t even a _romantic_ moment- whatever _that_ meant. It was two people, standing outside a room, frozen in the space between moments. 

His hand was in hers; _too soon?_ She had asked, the worried expression on her face having no right ot be there.

He shook his head, squeezing her hand in reassurance. _Not too soon.  
_

He had been caught in her eyes, in the way they shone, despite the hallway being _very_ dimly lit.

She had been caught by _his_ eyes, the way that they seemed nervous for the first time she had ever seen from him.

The moment was awkward, one of those that would either result in _more_ awkwardness, or never speaking to each other again.

She took a leap of faith, stepping up on her toes to close the distance between them. 

The result was a third, unforseen outcome: the first of _many_ kisses between them.


	2. Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Last kiss

It was going to be different, after today. They would never be the same. 

_Nothing_ would be the same. How could it be? Things were changing

They had been through _so much_ together, and it had lead them here.

No going back now; forever changed, never to be the same again.

Sue her for savoring it while she could.

Kara smiled into the kiss, not wanting to let go of this perfect moment. Not wanting to let go of _him_ either. 

When their need to breath became impossible to ignore, she moved her arms to around his torso, holding him close.

“You’re acting like we’ll never see each other again,” Jason laughed, kissing the top of her head. 

Kara looked up at him, pouting slightly. “That was our last kiss you know.”

“What? We’ll have plenty more kisses won’t we?”

“Sure,” Kara shrugged, letting go of Jason. “But those will be as a _married_ couple.” She stepped back, waving at him. “Alex is outside, see you tomorrow!”

Kara left the room, not turning back; if she did, she’d end up _staying_ \- and you weren’t meant to do that the night before the wedding.

_Besides, I have too much to sort out- hair, make up, food, seating-_

_“Kara,_ breathe _.”  
_

Kara paused, smiling at Alex. “I’m breathing!”

Alex looped her arm through Kara’s, walking her out to the car. “You weren’t, but I suppose you can be excited today.”

Kara laughed, practically shaking with nerves. “Excited, nervous- _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could've gone angst, but I did not.  
> I mentioned on tumblr that I had to finish where I did, before it turned into a huge fic.  
> .....  
> There's still the potential for that.


	3. Friendly Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Three: Friendly kiss

 

 _Romance_ had always seemed a foreign concept to Jason; something that worked in theory, but would never apply to him. 

Jason should  _really_ stop expecting life to be unsurprising. 

First and foremost, they were  _friends_ \- that hadn’t changed. Nor would it ever change, if Jason had any say in the matter.   
  
He wasn’t one for public displays of affection- or private ones for that matter. In fact, he could count on one hand the number of times he had initiated a kiss. 

Kisses on the cheek though? Those he could manage. Some people may see them as nothing more than a friendly kiss between friends.

Jason wouldn’t argue with them- after all, he and Kara were friends, above everything else.

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Kara said as she poked Jason’s arm. “I can hear you thinking.”

Jason sighed, shaking his head at her. “You may have super hearing, but you aren’t able to hear my thoughts, my dear.”

Kara smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. “Don’t need to to know you’re thinking  _too much_ , my dear. Now watch the movie please?”

Jason nodded, his arm around Kara’s shoulders tightening a little. “Of course.”

Did he watch the movie? Mostly. But his thoughts  _did_ quieten down.  


	4. Kiss in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt four: Kiss in the rain

 

Rain in September- not the most uncommon occurrence. 

 _Just like us,_ Kara mused, kicking her feet out from under the seat that had taken refuge on. It was sheltered, but only barely- the thin material looked like it would break at any moment.

“I like the rain,” she almost had to yell to be heard above the rain. 

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. She continued to kick her feet out. “It’s a sign of life, you know? Things cannot grow without it.”

“I don’t think I've ever thought of it like that.”

Kara shrugged, opening her mouth to reply. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she lifted her head from Jason’s shoulder and guided his face around so that she could kiss him.

Just as their lips connected, the material above their heads broke, covering them with the rainfall. 

Neither seemed to mind the interruption too much.


	5. Kiss in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Kiss in the snow

 

“I don’t like it here.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, tilting her head at Jason. “Didn't you say something about liking anywhere I am?”

“I did, and I do,” Jason wrapped his arms tighter around himself. “But I  _don’t_ like the cold.”

“The Fortress is an acquired taste.” Kara stepped closer to Jason, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Not for everyone, I know. But I hope the company makes up for it?”

“It’s so  _quiet_ ,” Jason breathed out, before focusing on Kara. He unwrapped his arms, putting them around her waist instead. “The company is exceptional, I must say.”

“Oh good,” Kara nodded, leaning up to kiss Jason. “I would hate to think I brought you all the way here for  _nothing_. Speaking of.”

She let go of Jason, taking his hand and leading him to a small almost sun-room. She sat down with him, pointing out the window.

“In ten minutes, a  _magical_ light show will begin, and there’s no better place to watch it from.” She looked over at him, smiling shyly. “And no better company.”

“I’m sure the view pales in comparison to you,” Jason smiled as he leant in to kiss her quickly. “Too cheesy?”

“Of course,” Kara laughed, chasing Jason’s lips. “Don’t ever change.”


	6. Lazy morning kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss six: lazy morning kiss

 

 _Morning_ was a relative term for Jason; on a typical day, he “woke up” at six pm. And that was only if he had managed to find any sleep to begin with. 

This wasn’t a typical day though. It was seven thirteen in the am, and Jason was in bed, having slept for five solid hours. 

There was a reason for his solid sleep, and that reason was just starting to wake up herself. 

Kara blinked open her eyes slowly, registering Jason staring at her. “Mornin’,” she muttered, closing her eyes again. 

Jason smiled to himself, leaning over to give Kara a brief kiss. “Morning,” he whispered against her lips, before moving back again, resting his head on his arm.

Kara reached out blindly for his other hand, grabbing it and bringing it to her lips to kiss it. “Too early. Sleep. More.”

Jason laughed, not making any attempts to move. “Aren’t you the one who doesn’t need sleep.”

“Don’t need, doesn’t mean I don’t  _like_ sleep,” she mumbled against his hand. Kara rolled over, using Jason as a pillow. “Perfect. Don’t move.”

Jason tried not to laugh, so as not to disturb her. “Comfortable?”

Kara nodded against him, before going back to sleep.

Jason smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Sweet dreams, my dear.”


	7. Good night kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss seven: good night kiss

 

It had been a long day; at least thirty six hours since the last time Kara had been able to sit down and just  _breathe_. 

Luthor attacked Metropolis, then Scarecrow attacked Gotham, then  _Riddler_ staged a bank robbery, then, and then, and  _then_. It just did not let up.

(Kara hadn’t been the only one responding to these, which is probably the only reason why she had managed to last so long without collapsing.)

She walked into the bedroom, not even bothering to remove her gear, and just  _collapsed_ onto the bed, face down.

“I’m not moving for twenty years,” she mumbled against the mattress.

She barely registered the apartment door opening, the sound of footsteps; what she did register was when someone collapsed onto the bed beside her.

Kara turned her head, to see Jason blinking slowly back at her, still in his own gear.

“Hello stranger,” he smiled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

She was certain she was also struggling, and looking equally tired. “You look like you had a long day.”

He smiled gain, eyes fully closed. “Oh, you know, nothing that ten hours sleep won’t fix.”

“I would laugh if I had any energy left, but I only have enough energy to sleep right now.”

“Sleep sounds good.”

“Should record you saying that, for the next time you refuse to sleep.” Kara reached out for Jason’s hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it. “Good night, my dear. Sleep well.”

The sound of Jason’s breathing evening out was the only response Kara received, before falling asleep herself.


	8. Kiss a sleeping character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss eight: Kiss a Sleeping Character

 

It took a lot for Kara to declare a “blanket day”, those days where nothing would get her our from under the blankets. 

(An Alien Invasion would, in theory, get her out of the blankets, but Jason had never seen one happen on a blanket day.)

Jason didn’t know what had caused today’s declaration; he only knew that it was bad enough that Kara didn’t want to face anybody. 

Jason had spent the day helping Tim with a case; the only communication from Kara had been a “Blanket Day, see you when you get home” at two, and nothing since.

Now at seven, Jason returned to the apartment, to the sound of silence.

He found the pile of blankets in the bedroom, on top of the bed. They were steadily rising and falling, implying that Kara had fallen asleep. 

Jason walked around to the side of the bed, sitting down next to the blankets; Kara’s head was just visible outside of them. She looked like she had cried herself to sleep.

“Kara,” he breathed out, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. This received no response, so he stood up and left the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him. If that hadn’t woken her, then she wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon.

 _But when she does, she will be hungry,_ he thought as he went to the kitchen, beginning to make lasagna.  _Might as well start now._  


	9. Surprise Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss nine: Surprise kiss

 

Nobody knew about their relationship. 

It had been about three months now, and at this point it had become a question of  _when_ someone would find out.

It wasn’t as though they had been subtle- they spent hours together talking in public places, they routinely paired up for patrols. 

But no one had questioned it. Which, considering that Jason’s extended family were considered  _great_ detectives, was a little concerning.

Jason shrugged off the thought, not caring.  _The longer it’s a secret, the more time we can spend together without them interfering._

So to say that Jason was not expecting Kara to kiss him in the middle of the Watchtower Cafeteria, in the middle of the day, would be an understatement.

She had been on call for the past day, responding to any alerts, while Jason had spent the last couple of hours sleeping off a couple of broken ribs. 

Jason had been talking to Tim ( _more like trying to convince Tim that caffeine in his cereal was_ not  _a substitute for sleep_ ), when Tim had looked over Jason’s shoulder lifting his hand in a wave.

“Hey Kara.”

Jason turned to look at her; she did not look happy.

“Hey-’ he began, before he was cut off by the kiss.

Kara had sat down in the chair beside Jason, put her hands on his cheeks, and  _kissed him. In the_ middle  _of the Watchtower Cafeteria._

Jason blinked in shock when Kara pulled back, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

“Heard you broke your ribs,” she said, her hands still on Jason’s cheeks.

Jason nodded.

“Hear you were unconscious for a bit.”

“More than a bit,” Tim muttered. Jason would have shot him a Look, but Kara had a pretty firm hold on his face.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t do that again?”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Good,” Kara smiled, giving him another kiss before standing up. “We’re still on for tonight right? Star Wars marathon?”

All Jason could do was nod. Kara smiled, walking out of the cafeteria again.

Jason slowly turned to look at Tim, who seemed  _amused_ by the situation.

“Is it just me, or is it  _really_ quiet in here?”

Tim went back to his “cereal”. “Not just you;  _everyone_ saw that.”

“Everyone?” Jason remembered seeing...

“Hello Jason.”

Jason swallowed, looking at the man who had sat down beside Tim. 

“Hello Mr Kent.”

“Tim, would you mind giving us a moment?” Clark asked, looking at Tim. “Jason and I need to have a talk.”

Tim looked at Jason, who mouthed “ _save me”. before nodding. “_ Of course Clark. See you later Jason.” As Tim walked past, Tim added, “if you survive.”

Jason, resigned to his fate, looked back at Clark. “In the middle of the Cafeteria?”

Clark simply stared at Jason. “So, you are dating my cousin?”

Jason simply nodded, resigned to the interrogation that was about to occur.

 

~

 

When Kara returned to the top of the Watchtower, Batman was waiting for her.

“Yes?” She asked, waiting for him to speak.

Batman remained silent, staring at Kara. He then nodded, and walked away.

“Good talk,” she muttered, going back to the monitor station. 

_I guess I have his approval?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest one so far, and probably my favourite.  
> Potential for it to continue.


	10. Making Up Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss ten: making up kiss

 

It had been an accident. Completely innocent mistake, but the result was the same.

Kara, staring at it, and not knowing how to make up for it. 

Luckily, she had time before Jason came home and saw the mistake. 

 _I could pretend it never happened? But the evidence is_ right there.

 _I could pretend it was the dog?_ Said dog was staring at Kara as she thought it.  _Never mind._

_I could-_

Whatever thought she was about to have was stopped by the sound of the front door opening.

She flew out of the kitchen, landing just in front of him and pulling him into a kiss. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Jason laughed when they pulled apart moments later. “But that isn’t our usual thing.”

Kara bit her lip, twisting one foot in nervousness. “Don’t hate me?”

“Never could.”

Kara took Jason’s hand, leading him to the kitchen. 

On the floor was the remains of the lasagna that would have been their dinner.

Jason laughed, pulling Kara closer to put his arm around her shoulders. “Kara, I don’t care that you dropped the lasagna.”

“You don’t?”

“No,” he laughed, shaking his head. “I’ve dropped  _plenty_ in my lifetime. You don’t have to worry.”

“Oh good,” she smiled. “Because I ordered pizza instead.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jason kissed the top of Kara’s head, before letting go in order to go and get a mop. 

“I’m never touching the lasagna again,” Kara muttered as she and Jason cleaned up the mess.

Jason shook his head. “With that attitude, I suppose you’ll never enter the kitchen again?”

Kara considered this. “Might be for the best. After all, you are  _definitely_ the better cook.”

Jason paused, looking at Kara. “You’re trying to get out of dishes. Again.”

“Is it working?”

Jason sighed. “Yes.”

“Then my work here is done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, had to stop it there before it grew out of hand.


	11. Drunken Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Eleven- Drunken kiss

Jason had received a one word text message from Barry: _LAVA_.

It was the code word, the one that meant that Kara was drunk. 

It didn’t happen often, and never to a level that was uncontrollable, but it had happened once, which gave rise to the codeword.

~

The bar wasn’t overly full, a typical Thursday night crowd. 

Kara and Barry were sitting in their corner, not even that loud. Unlike the other time.

They were laughing when Jason slid into the booth beside Kara. 

“Hello Barry, Kara.”

Kara absolutely _beamed_ at Jason, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She was probably aiming for his lips, but ended up getting the corner of his mouth instead.

“Jason, my favourite human!” She beamed at him, before turning to Barry. “Sorry Barry, you’re my second favourite.”

Barry shrugged his shoulders. “Fair enough. I told you Jason was coming, didn’t I?”

“You did, and here he is.” Kara patted Jason’s cheek. “I didn’t believe him.”

“Oh?”

“You were busy tonight, and that’s okay. But here you are!”

Jason turned to Barry with a frown, mouthing “lava?”

Barry gestured to Kara. “She threatened to go fly to you. We do not need that.”

“True,” Jason nodded, turning back to Kara, who was now sound asleep on his shoulder. “How much has she drunk?”

Barry gestured to the five empty shot glasses in front of him. “She challenged someone. And won, but at the cost you see in front of you.”

“You?”

“Not a drop. She drank them before I could.”

Jason shook his head as he slid out of the booth, bringing Kara with him. He stood up, easily lifting her. “You coming?”

“I assume you brought a car?” When Jason nodded, Barry lead the way out of the bar.

~

Letting Barry borrow the car to get home, Jason carried Kara to their apartment, putting her down on the bed before going to get her a glass of water.

He put the glass down on the bedside table, before leaning down to kiss Kara’s forehead. She blinked her eyes open slowly, smiling when she saw him.

“You’re amazing, my dear,” she muttered before falling asleep again.

Jason smiled at her, whispering back, “not half as amazing as you.”


	12. Delighted Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twelve- delighted kiss

Kara strode purposefully through the hallway of the Manor, only one destination in mind: Bruce Wayne.

Kara was able to admit that the man had terrified her at the beginning; most likely due to the fact that he was never around to convince her otherwise.

And then she had started dating Jason, and had seen a completely different side of Bruce: happy father.

 _Now to see just_ how _far that happiness goes,_ Kara thought as she knocked on the door to Bruce’s study.

“Enter.”

The room was sparsely decorated: bookshelves lined the walls, and a desk was the main feature. This was where Bruce came to get away from everything and just focus on _business._

Bruce looked up from his computer, smiling warmly at Kara. “Take a seat. How can I help you? When we talked on the phone, you sounded nervous.”

Kara say down, taking a moment to compose her response. “I was, yes. It was just that I _really_ wanted to talk to you. About something important.”

Bruce nodded, focusing on Kara entirely. “I’m all ears.”

 _Here goes nothing._ “Iwanttomarryyourson.”

“You’re going to have to repeat that for me,” Bruce said, although his expression said that he knew what she had said.

“I would like to marry Jason,” Kara said, carefully pronouncing her every word.

“This is wonderful news.” Bruce was smiling, a genuine smile. “But I assume that you are not asking for permission.”

“Not exactly.” Kara paused, again trying to figure out her words. “You once mentioned that, should Jason and I ever marry, you would be able to help with rings?”

Bruce nodded. “I remember, yes. And that offer still stands. I assume that a proposal has not happened yet.” When Kara shook her head, Bruce turned back to his laptop to make a note. “Give me a couple of days, and it’ll be done.”

“Thank you Bruce, for everything.” Kara stood up. “May I hug you?”

Bruce also stood, coming around his desk to hug Kara. “You two are perfect together,” he said when they broke apart, still smiling at Kara. “I cannot wait to hear about the proposal. If you need _anything_ Kara, please let me know.”

“You have been more than enough help, but I shall remember it. Thank you Bruce. So, so much.”

~

Kara walked into their apartment feeling as light as air. All her plans were coming together nicely.

“You’re looking awfully happy this evening,” Jason observed, coming out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. “Are we celebrating?”

Kara crossed the distance between them, pulling Jason into a kiss before she could spill her secrets. When she pulled back, she merely smiled at him.

“I’m just delighted, that’s all.”

“Fair enough,” Jason smiled back, kissing Kara again before returning to the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.”

It would take Kara a lot of effort to keep this secret, but she was confident that it would be worth it. 


	13. Hesitant Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss thirteen- hesitant kiss

Despite all evidence to the contrary, Jason was not the most confident person. 

He was able to fake it _extremely_ well, to the point where people would laugh at the suggestion that anything could faze him.

The source of his current hesitation came in the form of Kara Danvers.

They were in that stage where everything was new, and Jason was doing his absolute best not to ruin it before it had a chance to grow.

Therefore, hesitation.

_Was it too soon to kiss her in greeting? On the cheek or on the lips? Too much? Not enough?_

_Wish somebody wrote a rule book for this sort of thing._

“Earth to Jason.” The subject of his thoughts waved a hand in front of his eyes, smiling while tilting her head. “Everything okay?”

Still hesitant, Jason leant forward to kiss Kara briefly. “Everything okay.”

Kara didn’t look like she believed him, but she still nodded, going back to leaning her head on his shoulder and watching the movie. “I’m here if you want to talk, you know.”

“I know.” And it wasn’t a lie; he _knew_ Kara would listen to him talk for hours about how he didn’t know how to be a good boyfriend. But he didn’t want to burden her with that side of him. Not yet, anyway.

So he settled for having one arm around Kara, the other holding her hand, and focusing on the movie. 

Well, _trying_ to focus on the movie- it was a little bit difficult when he had seen _Empire Strikes Back_ so many times. 

Focusing on Kara was a _much_ safer option. The rhythm of her breathing, the way she mouthed along to all the lines as they happened, the way that even though she had to have seen this film _many_ times, she still reacted to each plot development as though it was the first time. 

And when the movie finished, and Jason left to go on patrol for the night, the kiss was _much_ less hesitant than the earlier one had been. 

He hadn’t worked out _what_ the “proper” way to do things was in the hour he sat there; but he _had_ figured out that he had never let what is “proper” define him, so why should he start now?


	14. Slow kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss fourteen- slow kiss

There were times when it felt like the world was rushing past at lightning speeds, unable to be kept up with. That’s how Kara viewed her time as Supergirl- constantly having to be a step ahead of everything, or constantly reacting. There was rarely a moment to just stop and _be_.

Kara Danvers was able to just _be_. 

Not often, of course, but she was able to find time to tune out the world for a while, and try and be _Kara_.

Right now was one of those times.

Kissing Jason was an activity that was quickly becoming one of Kara’s favourites. Because when she was with Jason, it was easy to slow down, to focus on him.

To just _be_.

Smiling into the kiss, Kara did everything in her power _not_ to think. It was easier than she expected- being with Jason was enough.

Was _more_ than enough. 


	15. Rushed Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss fifteen- rushed kiss

They were supposed to have had the night to themselves. Instead, Jason and Kara had found themselves on babysitting duty.

With Alfred on a _long overdue_ vacation, and the rest of the family required elsewhere, it had fallen to Jason to make sure that Tim did not leave the Manor.

“Jason, please.”

“No, Tim.”

Tim crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. The three of them were watching a movie, and Tim was covered in a blanket, trying to act like he _wasn’t_ wearing his uniform underneath it.

“Why not?”

“Broken ribs,” Kara answered, not taking her eyes off of the screen. “Three of them. You’re on rest.”

Tim rolled his eyes, standing up. “Permission to use the bathroom?”

“Yes,” Jason sighed, watching Tim walk while attempting to keep the blanket covering him. “And change out of your uniform while you’re at it.”

Tim mumbled a response, but Jason couldn’t hear it. He simply watched Tim leave the room, before looking at Kara.

“You don’t have to stay, you know. You didn’t sign up to save Tim from himself.”

Kara turned to him, leaning forward to kiss Jason. He was quick to respond, not knowing how long they had before Tim returned.

“I _signed up_ for dating you,” Kara answered when she pulled away from Jason, but still close enough that their lips brushed with each word. “If that means spending the night saving Tim from himself, then that’s where we will be.”

She put one hand behind Jason’s head, bringing him back into a kiss.

They didn’t even notice that Tim had returned until he made a pointed coughing noise. Jason and Kara jumped apart at the sound, turning to stare at Tim guiltily.

He had changed, Jason was pleased to see, wearing a pair of tracksuits and a superboy shirt.

Tim had an unimpressed look on his face. “Oh, don’t stop on _my_ account.”

Jason glared at Tim, while Tim merely raised an eyebrow back.

“What? That was clearly a rushed kiss; you should kiss her properly.”

Kara had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Jason’s glare went from anger to confusion.

“When did _you_ become an expert on kissing?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Tim answered in an even, monotone voice, before turning back to the film. “Now shush, movie time.”

Jason shook his head, turning to look at Kara. She had tears in her eyes from trying not to laugh. He lifted an eyebrow at her; she waved a hand, smiling.

“Later,” she mouthed, dropping her head on Jason’s shoulder.

Jason kissed the top of her head, bringing an arm around Kara’s shoulders.

Tim flapped a hand at them. “Shush, you’re thinking too loud.”

Jason could feel Kara’s silent giggling; he merely rolled his eyes in response to Tim. 


	16. Tired Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss sixteen- tired kiss

Kara woke up feeling tired, which didn’t make sense. She had got six hours of sleep, according to her clock. That was more than enough normally.

 _Unless…. yup, temperature._ “Oh no.”

“Oh no what?”

Kara got out of bed, kissing Jason’s cheek tiredly before going to get changed. “I have to go, I’ll explain when I get back, but I have to go right now.”

~

Kara pulled another blanket over to her corner of the Fortress, adding it to the pile. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

“Why are you here?”

“You’re sick,” Jason said, walking over with a box in his arms. “So here I am.”

“You hate the cold.”

Jason shrugged as he sat down next to the blanket pile, pushing the box towards Kara. “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

“You know, if you keep singing that song, people _will_ think you…” She stopped, looking up from the box. “A laptop?”

“Yup. For the movie marathon.”

“And… s’mores?”

“Yes. Movie marathon requires snacks.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Jason shrugged, setting up the laptop to play a film. “You are sick, so here I am.”

Kara watched him, hearing everything he _wasn’t_ saying. He cared for her so much, it scared her to think about it sometimes. Because she cared for him just as much. 

He hated the cold, she knew that, but here he was, _for her._

She must have been staring, because Jason looked at her with a curious expression. “What are you thinking about?”

She picked up a marshmallow to buy her time to come up with an answer. “Just thinking about s’mores.”

Jason nodded, moving the laptop so she could watch it better. “I’m here if you want to talk.”

He knew she wasn’t telling him the _whole_ truth, but it didn’t matter. He was here for her, however she needed him.

_If I wasn’t so tired, I would kiss him right now._


	17. Passionate Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss seventeen- passionate kiss

It was a gala ball, and Kara Danvers had been invited.

 _Invited_ might have been the wrong word; according to her, she had been given the assignment despite being very vocal about her desire to _not_ go. 

“What if I go with you?” Jason had asked her.

Kara had frowned at him. “Why would you want to go. _I_ don’t want to go.”

“That’s the point. With me there, how could it be a bad time?”

Kara hadn’t been able to argue the point, which brought them to here. 

“Why am I even here?” Kara asked as they danced, looking around at the crowd.

“You said that it’s because your boss wanted you to prove your skills.”

Kara sighed, looking up at Jason. “Didn’t I prove my skills with the Luthor article?”

“You did,” Jason answered as he lead the pair around the dance floor, deftly avoiding crashing into anyone. “As you will once again do with this article.”

“So confident in me.”

“I know you, Kara Danvers.” Jason brought them to the side of the dance floor, bending down to kiss her, one hand on her cheek. The kiss wasn’t brief, and left both of them breathless afterwards. 

Jason looked into Kara’s eyes as he finished his thought. “And you are going to prove yourself the best journalist that place has _ever_ seen.”

“Not if you keep distracting me with your mouth,” Kara smiled, taking Jason’s hand and leading them away from the dance floor. “And your dancing. Where did you even learn to dance like that?”

“Here and there.”

Kara laughed, shaking her head. “Not going to tell me?”

“Nope.” Jason gestured to the room. “A whole room full of people to interview, and you’re interviewing _me_.”

“I will get an answer from you one day, Mr Todd.”

Jason winked at her. “I look forward to it, Miss Danvers.”


	18. Forced Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss eighteen- forced kiss

“I’m not going to do it.”

Kara poked Jason’s arm, leaning around him to look into the lounge area. “A dare’s a dare, Jason. You have to.”

Jason sighed, looking back at his target. “But he is going to kill me.”

“He won’t _kill_ you.”

Jason turned to give Kara an incredulous look. “Have you _met_ him?”

“I have, actually.” Kara raised her eyebrows, an amused expression on her face. “He’s nice. Get going, Jason.”

“Nice?” Jason whispered to himself, before resigning himself to his fate.

He walked into the lounge slowly, walking behind the couch and the sole occupant of it.

“I can hear you Todd.”

Jason stopped behind Damian, seeing him reading _The Art of War_. “Wasn’t trying to be sneaky Wayne.”

Damian looked up from his book, frowning. “Then why-”

Damian was cut off by Jason kissing his forehead, before running out of the room at top speed.

Damian blinked, before chasing after him.

~

Kara waited in the Woods behind the Manor, where she and Jason had agreed to meet up.

A half hour after the dare, Jason appeared next to her, out of breath from running.

“How far?”

“All over the Manor,” Jason exhaled, slowly regaining his breath. “ _All_ over, Kara. Seriously.”

Kara was laughing. “Good cardio workout?”

“You’re the worst.” Jason shook his head, stepping closer to her. “Such a _terrible_ dare.”

“You chose dare, my dear.” Kara stepped closer, reaching up to hold the back of Jason’s neck. “I just chose _which_ dare.”

Jason leant down to kiss her, when she suddenly turned to the side.

“What-” Jason asked, before the cause became evident.

“TODD!”

“Gotta go,” Jason whispered, kissing Kara briefly before running away, Damian not far behind.

Kara simply laughed as she watched the pair run back into the Manor.


	19. Practice Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss nineteen- practice kiss

Jason had gone through ten different scripts before he had found the perfect way to ask Kara out. 

Turns out, that had all been for nothing, since _she_ was the one to ask _him_ out. 

It was good practice, in any case.

He was slowly getting the hang of this dating thing, except for one part.

“You want to _what_?”

Kara was looking at him with the most _adorable_ expression on her face.

It took a lot of inner strength to repeat his request.

“I want to practice kissing. With you.”

Kara nodded. “Right, so I heard you right the first time.” Kara paused, tilting her head to the side. “Why though?”

Jason fought the urge to hide behind his hands, or run away. “Because whenever I’m not good at something, I practice until I _am_ good.”

“And you think you’re not good at kissing?”

“I _know_ I’m not good at-”

Jason’s word were cut off by Kara leaning forward to kiss him, one hand resting on his shoulder. 

“It’s… it’s not about the _skill_ , so much,” she said after pulling away from him, bringing her hand up to straighten her glasses. “It’s more about the person you’re with. I know, sounds cheesy, but I believe that.”

Jason, still not believing that _that_ had happened, took a moment to realise what Kara had said.

“Did you hear me?”

Jason nodded. “Yes. And…. could I kiss you again? For practice, of course.”

Kara smiled as she leaned forward again. “Of course.”


	20. Wedding Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty- wedding kiss

“You know, we should _really_ be getting to the reception right about now.”

Kara smiled, kissing Jason again. “But what if I don’t want to share you just yet?”

“Well then, Mrs Todd, I suppose I’m all yours.”

“Mrs Todd,” Kara echoed, shaking her head. “Who would believe it.”

“Not me.” Jason kissed her again, barely leaving space between them when he pulled away. “Seriously though, they will send a search party. And you don’t want that.”

“Oh?”

“Roy is here.”

Kara smiled, taking Jason’s hands in hers and stepping away from him. “Well then, we better not keep _Roy_ waiting.”

“You don’t understand Kara, he will not let us stay away.” Jason followed Kara, a smile on his face the entire time. “A room full of heroes waiting for us, but he’s the one who _will_ drag us back.”

“You act as though I have never met him.”

“I know,” Jason sighed. “I would love nothing more than to just spend the next _forever_ with you, but we can’t leave them waiting.”

“We can’t.” Kara paused in front of the doors to the reception area, leaning up to kiss Jason again. “But five more seconds won’t hurt anyone.”


	21. Kiss in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty one- kiss in public

Being a Batkid, Jason was prepared for _most_ things in life.

Alien invasion? Yes.

Rogue attack in the middle of dinner? Piece of cake.

Kara kissing him in the middle of CatCo? 

… Nothing. Jason had _nothing_ here- he hadn’t even thought that this would be a possibility.

Kara had left some files at home, and was unable to leave the office, so she had texted Jason, asking him to bring them in.

He had also brought her a coffee and donut; she had taken the items, put them on her desk, and given Jason a kiss right in view of everyone. 

Including Kara’s boss.

“Kira, who is this?”

Kara looked - _nervous? Is she nervous?_ \- as she answered Cat Grant. “This is Jason, Ms Grant.”

Cat turned to Kara, pointing at the pile of files on her desk. “Photocopies now.”

Kara nodded. “Right away Ms Grant,” she answered as she picked up the files and went to the copy room.

Cat turned to Jason, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

Jason swallowed nervously. “Hi?”

Cat did not look impressed. “You hurt her, I don’t care if you are a Wayne, I will end you.”

Cat Grant did not mess around. Jason nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

Kara came back with her arms full of files. “Where would you like these Ms Grant?”

“In my office Kira,” Cat replied as she went in ahead of Kara, seemingly dismissing Jason.

Kara returned a moment later, Jason still just staring at  Cat.

“I just got threatened by Cat Grant.”

Kara smiled, patting Jason’s cheek. “Means she likes me.”

“Was that meant to reassure me?”

Kara shrugged, biting into the donut. “Thanks for the coffe and donuts! Much appreciated, my dear.”

“Anytime.” Jason stepped backwards, beginning to leave. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding the question.”

“Can’t talk, mouthful of donut,” Kara mumbled around a mouthful of donut, smiling wide. “See you tonight?”

“Definitely.”

Kara waved, before getting called into Cat’s office. 

“Duty calls,” she rolled her eyes fondly, before disappearing into the office.


	22. Caught while kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty two- caught while kissing

They were going to get caught.

Kara knew this, had said this _multiple times,_ but that did not change the situation she currently found herself in.

Not that she was complaining. At. All.

The Manor was _huge_ anyway- the odds of anyone coming across them were slim to none.

They were in a hallway, in plain view _if_ anyone happened across them.

Kara could have been listening out for intruders, but then that’d mean her focus wasn’t completely on Jason. 

Jason, whose back was to the wall, hands on Kara’s hips, and mouth doing truly _devine_ things to hers.

It took a lot of concentration for Kara to stay upright. There was no possible room for her to have her attention _anywhere_ else.

And then Jason pulled away, frowning and rubbing his head.

“Ow.”

Kara frowned at him, when he stood up, letting go of Kara and turning to the side.

“Why?”

Kara turned to find Cass standing down the hallway, a hacky sack in her hand.

Kara looked down to see a hacky sack at their feet.

Cass shrugged. “Caught you.”

“Caught me?”

“Playing tag,” Cass explained.

Jason picked up the hacky sack, pulling his arm back to throw it. “Are we?”

Cass turned and ran out of view of Jason, a smile on her face the entire time.

Jason turned to Kara, an apologetic expression on his face.

“What are you-”

He leaned in to kiss her again, taking her hand and putting the hacky sack in her hand as he pulled back, stepping away.

“Sorry dear!” He called as he ran away.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh as she tossed the hacky sack up and down in her hands, walking in the direction Jason had run in.

After all, they were playing _tag_ , apparently. She did not want _anybody_ to be left out.

(She ended up catching Jason, after another kiss to distract him of course.)

~~~

(I received another request for this prompt while writing this, so there’ll be _another_ one soon- I have been reassured that this is a common occurance)


	23. Kiss for a ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty three- kiss for a ritual

They were at a Baseball game- don’t ask Jason _why_ they were at the game. Someone had handed him two tickets, and said, “Go.”

So here they were, in the innings break, waiting for the game to begin again.

It was night, and the stars were blocked out by the lights for the ground. That didn’t stop Kara’s eyes fro reflecting the light.

“You’re doing that thing again.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders. “What thing?”

Kara tapped his forehead. “The thing where you think too much while looking at me.”

“Oh _that_ thing,” Jason smiled before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the person next to him, who was pointing at the big screen- a “Kiss Cam” was showing him and Kara. 

Kara followed his eyeline, laughing when she turned back to him. “Shouldn’t keep them waiting, should we.”

She leant forward, kissing him briefly, to the sound of applause from those around them. She pulled back, smiling wider.

“Never done that before.”

“Kissed someone in front of thousands of people?” Jason asked, before shaking his head. “Neither have I.”

“It was fun.”

“Fun,” Jason echoed, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “I think it’s more fun when we’re alone though.”

Kara laughed, pushing Jason’s shoulder playfully. “Obviously, but this was _also_ fun. We should do this again.”

“Go to a baseball game?”

Kara shrugged a shoulder, turning back to look at the field. “Looks like play’s startign again.”

Funnily enough, Jason only had eyes for Kara.

He wouldn’t be able to tell you who won that match.


	24. Kiss anywhere but the lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty four- kiss anywhere but the lips

Kara held two tickets in her hands, sitting down on the couch next to Jason while holding them in the air. 

Jason, who was on his laptop, did not immediately look up, focused on reading…. _Ancient Mesopotamia._

Kara hummed, continuing to wave the tickets in front of herself. 

After another minute, Jason _finally_ looked up, frowning at the tickets. “Kara?”

Kara handed over the tickets with a smile on her face. Jason took them, eyes widening as he read them.

“How? I tried to get tickets for a month and couldn’t- now you have tickets to the _Grand Opening_?”

“Apparently the reporter who was covering the Grand Opening of the _Wonders of Ancient Mesopotamia_ is going to be on holiday, and cannot cover it. I volunteered, and got two tickets.”

“You…” Jason looked back at Kara, tilting his head to the side. “You weren’t going to go to this; I was planning to go alone.”

“I know,” Kara shrugged. “But I know how much you wanted to go, and it makes me happy to see you happy.”

Jason put the tickets and his laptop down on the coffee table. He then turned to Kara, sliding closer to her on the couch before leaning in.

It started with a kiss to the cheek. Then the other one. Then her forehead, and so on, until he had covered her entire face with kisses.

Kara spent the entire time giggling. 

“Thank you Kara,” Jason leaned back to say, once he was done.

Kara was sure that her smile was matching his. “Anytime, my dear. Now, can you give me some background information so I can ask the right questions on the night?”

The smile that lit up Jason’s face then outshone the previous smile by _miles_.


	25. Post love-making kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty five- post love making kiss

  
“Blissed out” would be an understatement for how Jason was feeling right now. Then again, Jason wouldn’t be able to argue the point- he had barely enough energy to _think_. 

Not that he was complaining- not at all. This was a good kind of tired. The best kind, maybe. 

“Shhh.”

Jason opened his eyes; Kara had her chin on his chest, blinking up at him. “What?”

“You’re thinking too loud.” She pushed herself up, moving up to kiss Jason. “Though I suppose it means you’re awake.”

“If this is a dream, I don’t want it to be over.”

Kara smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. “I’m in no hurry for it to be over either.”

“Glad to hear it Kara,” Jason whispered, before leaning up for another kiss. 

There was nothing quick about this kiss, neither one of them wanting to break it any time soon.

Luckily neither had anywhere to be the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Two adorable beans"


	26. An "It's been too long" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty six- an "it's been too long" kiss

Stepping back onto Earth for the first time in two months sent a rush of relief through Kara. 

Visiting another planet, getting to explore, it had been fun- Kara had no regrets on taking the assignment for the League.

But a piece of her heart had remained in the small apartment in Gotham, and with the other resident of that apartment.

She had already spent the last two hours in debrief on the Watchtower, and was now ready for one thing.

Even though it was four thirteen am, and he should have been asleep, Jason was standing in front of their door, waiting for her.

It felt as though no time had passed since they were last together, they fit together so easily. Kara wrapped her arms around Jason, stepping up on her toes for a kiss.

Jason bent down so that she could reach, holding her close to him. 

“It’s been too long,” Kara said against his lips, before kissing him again.


	27. A "you saved me" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty seven- a "you saved me" kiss

There wasn’t much about it in Jason’s mind- Kara had saved him.

Multiple times in the field, because they had each other’s backs. 

On a more personal level though, Kara had saved him from _himself_. There were times where it truly amazed Jason that he had Kara in his life.

Kissing her was a reminder of everything they had been through together- all the good, all the bad, and all the things that made them _them_. 

He wouldn’t put it into words, because he had trouble with those. He preferred to let his actions speak for him. 

And he hoped that he could fit everything he felt for Kara into a kiss. 

For now, he would be content with conveying _you saved me_.


	28. A "you're being cute" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty eight- a "you're being cute" kiss

Kara was pretty sure that she would never get the hand of ballroom dancing, even with Jason as her teacher.

She kept tripping over her own feet, as well as Jason’s. She had banged her head on a wall (don’t ask), and had almost thrown Jason across the room ( _please_ don’t ask).

“You’re being cute,” Jason sang as he took Kara’s hands again, leading her through a “simple” four step pattern.

Kara shook her head, watching Jason’s feet as she attempted to keep up. “No, there is nothing cute about tripping over your feet.”

“Kara, watch my eyes.”

Kara lifted her head, looking into Jason’s eyes as he continued to dance. Her feet followed of their own accord, and she couldn’t help but smile.

Jason leaned down to kiss that smile. “See? _Cute_.”

She rolled her eyes. “Think you’re ready to teach me something a little bit more complicated?”

Turns out, Kara was _not_ ready. Kara ended up tripping over her feet, causing her to fall onto the couch, Jason falling after her. 

Neither complained too much.


	29. A "shut up" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss twenty nine- a "shut up" kiss

Kara had been talking for the past five minutes.

Jason had stopped listening- not because he wasn’t interested in what she had to say. It was because there was only so many ways he could hear her say _I hate vegetables_ before he threw a vegetable at her.

… Jason was never going to throw a vegetable at Kara. It was a figure of speech.

_Is it a figure of speech, if it’s in your mind?_

Jason shook his head, focusing back on Kara.

“And pumpkins Jason! Are they a fruit or a vegetable? Why is there no clear answer!”

Jason did the one thing he thought would stop Kara’s ranting- he took her hands, pulled her close, and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Kara’s expression was confused. “What?”

“You’re cute when you’re worked up about vegetabes, but I needed you to shut up.”

“Why?”

“Because we were meant to leave for dinner at the Manor ten minutes ago.”

Kara sighed, dropping her head onto Jason’s chest. “Sorry. Guess I got caught up in the moment.”

Jason patted her back. “It’s okay. But we really need to go now.”

Kara nodded, standing up and taking Jason’s hand as she walked to the door. “I guess I’m not continuing this argument on the way there?”

Jason handed over a motorcycle helmet. “No.”

Kara nodded, taking the helmet. “Fine. Thanks for listening to me.”

“Anytime Kara.” Jason squeezed her hand, before letting go. “Shall we?”

Kara nodded. “Don’t want to be _too_ late. Not again.”

“Alfred still hasn’t forgiven you, you know.”

“I _know_.” Kara shook her head. “I’ll never fix that, will I?”

Jason considered that. “Not for a while, no. But don’t worry too much; there are things he hasn’t forgiven _me_ for.”

“I must know these things. For…. reasons.”

Jason winked as he put on his helmet. “Another time.”

Kara pouted, putting on her own helmet. “Fine. To the Manor.”


	30. A "thank you" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss thirty- a "thank you" kiss

Kara sat through the entire dinner hoping that her nerves weren’t showing on her face.

It was a lovely meal- a restaurant that the par had frequented quite often over the past few years, and one that could always be relied upon to serve a quality meal.

Jason had smiled the entire time, and it took everything Kara had to not just burst out and ruin her own plans.

If Jason noticed how quiet she had been, he didn’t comment on it.

After dinner, the pair walked arm in arm through the gardens of Wayne Manor. It was nice, and quiet- Kara had made sure that no one would be around. A task which actually wasn’t that difficult to accomplish- the gardens _were_ huge, after all, and some vague insinuations went a long way with this family.

They talked about various topics- work, vigilantism, pranks- but Kara held back the entire time, afraid to misspeak.

Jason finally said something, stopping in front of a rose bush. “Kara, you’ve been quiet all evening. What is wrong?”

Kara had planned to shrug it off. Had planned to play it off as anything, but her mouth did not cooperate with her head.

“I’m nervous Jason.”

“Why?”

 _All or nothing,_ Kara thought as she bent down on one knee, reaching into the pocket of her jacket and pulling out the box that Bruce had given her the day before. “Marry me Jason.”

Jason reacted in much the way Kara expected. “What?”

“Marry me.” Kara stood up, taking one of Jason’s hands. “Please say yes. I could give you a whole speech about-”

Jason cut Kara off by kissing her. “Thank you Kara,” he whispered against her lips, before pulling back with a smile.

“For what?”

“For saving me from asking you.” Jason shrugged. “I would have never have done it half as well as you have.”

Kara’s eyes were wide. “So it’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes.”

Kara could not open the box fast enough, showing Jason the ring. “Bruce said it would have to be resized if you want to wear it, but a necklace would work?”

“Resized?” Jason looked at the ring, recognising it instantly. “This is Thomas’s.”

Kara nodded, pulling a second box out of her pocket. “And Martha’s. It doesn’t have to be resized.”

“How?”

“Bruce gave them to me.” Kara smiled, kissing Jason again. “Engaged. We’re engaged!”

Jason lifted her up into a hug, spinning her around as he did so. “You planned all this without me knowing?”

“Yes?”

“You’re _amazing,_ Kara Zor El.”

“I try my best, Jason Todd.” 

And because she could, she kissed him again. Because once the family found out? 

She wouldn’t be alone with Jason for a _while_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That brings us to the end of “30 days of Jaykara”. Thank you to everyone who has liked & reblogged, and read my little fics. I love you all.
> 
> And thanks to my not-so-anonymous prompter, without whom these fics would never have happened, nor would they be what they are.
> 
> (And apologies to the two of you who had bookmarked this- I just uploaded 20 chapters at once.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
